The New Echizen Family
by twilightdreamers
Summary: The Echizen family brings in 2 new member to their family, twins. They have a traumatic pasts, but try everything to forget them. How will they fit into Seigaku and how will the team react when finding out about his unknown sister? I really suck at summaries... Please read! There will be romance just deciding! TEEN cause of minor cussing here and there :D HIATUS (sorry!)
1. Prologue - New Beginnings

**Hello~! How's it going peps? This is my first fanfic so don't kill me if it's horrible! (just write a review if you don't like it!) Please review if you can! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did Sakuno wouldn't exist cause she's just so annoying (sorry if i offend anyone…)**

**Warning: This chapter might be a bit boring cause I hafta introduce everything, but I promise it will get better~! :D**

**Prologue - New Beginnings**

Two twins slowly walked up and down the small village. They were outcasts abused by everyone. They often got beaten but this time it was worst. Cuts bled like a never ending river and bruises with purple and yellow spots covered each small frail body. It was cold and the snow was falling, finally exhausted they collapsed on a blanket of soft snow. The snow was pure white yet sullied by their "dirty blood" as the villagers called it.

**Ryoma's POV (**Btws Ryoma is like 6 and he is not in Japan right now he's in America!)

I ran away as fast as I could. Ryoga and I were playing hide and seek and I just had to make sure he wouldn't find me. As I saw buildings I looked at the slight bit of redness on the ground following it to its source. I saw two frail looking bodies on the ground by a dead tree. They looked in pain. I cautiously walked up to them, they looked harmless in the current state they were in.

"Are you okay?" I gently asked them.

They gasped but it turned into a sharp wince. "You must be an outsider." One of the twins said. "No one is allowed to talk to us, it's a sin. Anyways do we look okay to you?" the other one said challengingly.

I looked at them and picked them both up. Surprisingly they were light but still kinda heavy for my small body. I ran to my brother, I noticed they blacked out.

**Twin 1 POV **(they don't have names YET so they're going by twin 1 and twin 2)

I lay in a white room hooked up to an IV. I felt my face and my eyepatch was still there. _Good, _I thought to myself people sometimes are too nosy. The boy I met earlier walked in and had a relived look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he cried.

"Fine" I answered dully.

Thankfully he left and I headed towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror showing the pristine image of me. My hair was literally white cut in a short boyish style when someone threw a knife at me. My eyes were a sharp light blue with golden flecks. I left the bathroom after doing my business and headed to my twin.

**Twin 2 POV**

I looked through the window slightly seeing my reflection. My jet black hair had been washed and neatly brushed out and my red eyes seemed to glow even more than usual. I slightly turned my head at the noise of the door opening. My twin was standing in the doorway. I looked at her emotionlessly.

"Don't look at me like that! Anyways we have to thank our so called 'savior'" she laughed.

I got up and walked behind her like a little duckling following its mother. We eventually found the boy and this mom and dad and someone who we presumed was his brother. I stood there as my twin showed our gratitude and explained our situation. In the process of this whole explanation the mother looked at us with pity. After my twin was done they shortly had a conversation.

"We can't just leave you here so….. We have decided….. Welcome to the family!" the boy's mom cried.

We learned that the boy's name was Ryoma Echizen, the brother Ryoga Echizen, the father Nanjiroh Echizen, and the mother Rinko Echizen.

Ryoma looked at us. "What are your names?"

"We don't know." We replied.

"Then I'll name you." He pondered for a bit. He pointed to me. "You with the black hair should be named Kurogane cause your strong will." He then pointed to my twin. "You with the white hair should be named Shirayuki cause of your soft aura." He hugged us.

Kurogane. Shirayuki. Our new names.

In a few single days we got adopted by the Echizen family, but while they went back to Japan where they lived we stayed in America to get therapy for our traumatic past. Our life would be different from then on. We would be happy….

**So how was it? I told you it would be a bit boring please review! **

**P.S The twins are both girls! :D I'll try to update fast!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visitor

**Hello people of the world~! It's me! Enjoy this chapter I'll try to update fast! I'm not the best writer in the world cause I've only been alive for 11 years!**

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

******XXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXXXxXXXXXX****  
**

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected Visitor**

_Blood everywhere. My hand covered with the thick substance. My eyesight was dotted with specks of red. I tried to scream but no words came out. Two small bodies lay there motionless. Had I done this?_

**Ryoma POV**

I woke up sweating when the beeping alarm went off. I quickly changed and went to school. I looked up at the blue sky, _nice day, eh, _I thought to myself. I went to all my classes (even though I slept through most of them) and went to tennis practice, my mind continuously wandered. I tried to focus on tennis.

**XXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXXXxXXXXXX**

Two young tall girls walked up to the entrance of the Echizen family's house, they quietly knocked on the door. Rinko, the mother of Ryoma opened the door. She let out a small gasp and then drew the strangers into a warm hug. She looked up at the two girls. One was wearing a black shirt with a blue star on it and short pants; she had black hair and red eyes.

The other one was with white hair and blue eyes, wearing the same thing as the other except with white instead of black.

"Kurogane, Shirayuki, welcome home." She quietly said. They stepped inside.

**XXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXXXxXXXXXX**

Ryoma walked home quickly eager to collapse on his bed. He ran into his house and quickly took off his shoes. Suddenly he was tackled by two girls.

"RYO-KUN! We missed you SOO much!" The two said in unison.

Ryoma looked at both of them with a truly shocked face, "Kuro! Yuki! Why are you here?"

His mother walked in, "Why don't we discuss it over dinner?" she said in a cheerful voice.

They all sat down and ate quietly. His mother started, "Kurogane and Shirayuki are here because they have missed you, their brother in the time they spent in America." His mother took in a large gulf of air as if submerged under water for a long time. "And because they want-"

"We wanted to tell you all the stories and play with you." Shirayuki said shyly.

"Yeah! So you're gonna be with us for a while," Kurogane announced and smiled maliciously. "And I mean you are going NO WHERE until we're done!"

"I have school." Ryoma said bluntly as usual when Kurogane was hyped up.

"What's school?" Kurogane said. "I've never heard of it."

"School is something people go to learn." Rinko said gently. She knew the girls had never known what school was growing up.

Soon Rinko, Shirayuki, and Kurogane were in deep conversation and Ryoma quietly slipped out of the room. He lay down on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hey Ryoma! Over here!" A little girl shouted and gestured over. They were at a small tennis court. It was the night. They came in the night because the owners never let them play even though they had money._

_For about an hour they played laughing and struggling and they didn't hear the voices approaching. Large men came with flashlights. "I found some kids!" one called. "Sneaky brats!" another said. They entered the court and grabbed the girl. Her eyes were filled with worry, but not for herself but for him. "Run! Don't just stand there! Go, PLEASE!" she said her voice full of desperation. He ran away as fast as he could. He finally grasped the name, Haruka._

The dream ended abruptly as the twins burst in moaning. "R-Y-O-M-A! You have to take us with you!" Kurogane said.

"You can't leave us here-"said Shirayuki.

"while you go to school." finished Kurogane.

"I have an idea twin." Shirayuki said. "Let's go to school with Ryo-kun. Mom explained to us you learn fun stuff."

"Mom said that you play tennis before and after school. I wanna see the strong people you play with! Let me play." Said Kurogane with her usual competiveness.

"First of all you can't come to school because…" Ryoma pause thinking. "Anyways you can't play tennis with me because you're not a boy!"

"Ryo-kun you just totally changed the subject! That was so obvious!" Kurogane said laughing and falling off the bed.

Ryoma slightly blushed looked and put his head down in embarrassment.

Kurogane jumped off from the ground and headed out the room, her face filled with determination. "I will play with your team! I swear it!" She smiled mischievously and ran out the door with a _pair of scissors?_

**XXXXxXXXxXXXxXXXXXxXXXXXX**

**How was it? The ending might be a bit predictable cause you know I'm not the best writer! Hope my story's not too boring… :D I'll try to update fast!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Resolved

**HELLO! Sorrry that it's been SOOO long since I updated! I've been busy! Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 2 – Resolved**

**Narrator's POV (just like 3****rd**** person POV)**

Ryoma and Shirayuki slowly peeked around the corner of the bathroom door trying to see what Kurogane was doing.

"NO PEEKING!" she bellowed both Ryoma and Shirayuki fell to the ground.

Ryoma quietly whispered a curse and rubbed his head as they both stood up and walked back into the room. A smiling Kurogane walked into the room and shouted, "Ta-da~!"

Both looked up and had a look of pure shock. Somehow Kurogane had grabbed Ryoma's clothes, particularly his favorite red jacket, white hat, and black shorts, and cut her long black hair into a shorter hairstyle than Ryoma.

"W-what?" Ryoma stuttered.

"Solution!" Kurogane said as if he was asking what color the sky was. "I can go to school and play with your team! Two birds with one stone!" she cheered happily. She continued to yap on about what she was going to do.

"Um… I want to go to school with you but I don't think I'll do that." She interrupted while the room all the sudden went silent. "B-but o-only i-if that's o-okay w-with you Ryoma!" she said with panic.

Ryoma sighed obviously. "That's fine. I guess. I'm tired I'm heading to bed." He walked out while feeling overwhelmed. He fell asleep almost before he hit the bed. His last thought was, _my life just literally turned upside down._

**Sorry that was short the next chapter will be coming in like an hour or 2. Bye~! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Heading Off

**Hi! Sorry I lied! I was on the computer and I got distracted! It's really late so I made this short! It's like 1 am so sorry! I promise I'll finish it in the morning!**

**Chapter 3 – Heading Off**

Ryoma woke up feeling warmer than usual, which was strange because when he woke up he usually was cold. Slowly he opened up his eyes to look straight into the sleeping face of Shirayuki. He turned his head and saw the face of Kurogane. Finally he realized they were in his bed with him. He screamed. They all tumbled off the bed with surprised.

"What the heck!" a grumpy Kurogane said awakened from her beauty sleep.

"Why'd you yell?" Shirayuki said gently.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" he yelled. He jumped up from the ground and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Ryoma!" his mother called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready and Momoshiro-kun is here to pick you up!"

Ryoma walked into his room to grab his bag and saw that Shirayuki had changed into Seishun Academy green, white and pink girl's uniform.

"How do I look?" she asked doing a small twirl.

"Good." Ryoma said. "Where's Kurogane?"

"Here!" Kurogane said as she jumped into the room. She was wearing the same uniform as Ryoma except she had the shirt unbuttoned and put a white shirt underneath.

"Ready?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah." Kurogane said as she headed down the stairs with Shirayuki following her like a little duckling.


	5. Chapter 4 - School

**Hello! I'm kinda getting lazy SOOO Shirayuki will be called Shirayuki and Yuki. And Kurogane will be called Kurogane and Kuro. There will be cussing in this chapter sorry that's why it teen. Anyways, ENJOY~!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE~STORY~STARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4 – School**

Yuki and Ryoma walked downstairs to an unhappy Momo.

"Hey! What took you so long?! We're gonna be late!" he said gathering his stuff.

Ryoma started to talk but was interrupted by Yuki in a soft gentle tone. "I'm terribly sorry. It's my fault I accidently turned off the alarm before Ryoma could wake up and fell back asleep. Forgive me." She said in a very traditional and proper way while bowing in apology.

"A-ah no! Sorry for rushing you. Um.. Take your time!" he said nervously slightly blushing for being rude.

"I'm ready. Let's go you bastards!" Kurogane said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Watch the language in my house!" Rinko said as she hit her in the head with a book (no idea where that came from).

Kuro gave an overdramatic bow. "Excuse me oujo-sama*. Forgive my behavior. Punish me how you see fit. I no longer deserve to live!"

Everyone except a confused Momo burst out in laughter.

In a hurried attempt to cover her laughter Rinko said, "Well as a punishment you do the dishes, prepare all the meals, shop, and do all the gardening for the rest of the month."

Kurogane grabbed her bag and ran out the door shouting, "Okay! Deal!" She looked back at Yuki and said, "I'll beat you to school Yuki!"

Yuki took her bag and bolted out the door wailing, "NO FAIR!" with her hair billowing behind her.

Ryoma calmly walked out the door without Momo noticing. "Are you just gonna stand there all day? You were the one that said we were going to be late to school."

Momo snapped out of his trance and screamed, "I forgot!" and ran out the door and they headed to school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ryoma sat in his desk tapping his pencil listening to the sounds of everyone talking. Both he and Momo ended up late but luckily his teacher wasn't there. The door opened up abruptly as the teacher walked in and all the students scrambled to get to their seats.

"Sorry for being late. We have a new student today. Come on in." He said.

The door opened halfway as a tall yet small girl walked in, her white hair falling on her back. She stood in front of the class and after an awkward silence the teacher said, "Well, don't just stand there introduce yourself."

After he said that he earned some death glares from some of the boy students that were already drooling over her. "Um.. I'm Shirayuki Echizen. Nice to meet you." She said shyly after bowing quickly.

"You can sit in the seat in the back."

She walked to the back and sat down quietly as the teacher started the lesson and dazed off. He walked up to her desk and slapped down a ruler.

"Ms. Echizen do you find my lesson boring. Then maybe you can go up to the board and solve the problem." He said grumpily.

On the board was a complex math problem. "Yes sir." She went up and solved it in seconds, sat down, and continued to doze off. This continued for all her classes. When lunchtime came her phone beeped a cheerful tune. She flipped open the screen and saw a text from Kuro.

_Rooftop lunchtime? I grabbed mine, yours, and Ryo-kun's before I left. Tell him, if I remember you have a class with him before lunch._

Yuki texted back remembering the forgotten lunches Rinko made in the mornings confusion.

_Sure! See ya!_

She walked towards Ryoma's desk and gave him a small shake to wake him up. "Huh?" he said sleepily.

"Ryo-kun do you want to eat lunch with me?" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

A few sent him glares while some girls scoffed. "Sure." He said as the exited the classroom.

When they got to the roof Kurogane was sitting there waving to them. "Took you long enough!" she said and gave them both a hard pat on the back. Kuro handed out the bentos for them.

"This is good Ryoma. Do you eat this every day?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"Ryoma we don't know the way home yet so you have to show us." Kuro said.

"You can meet me at the boys tennis court afterschool. Sorry but you'll have to wait for me to finish."

"That's fine!" the twins said at the same time.

"I wanna see the different types of tennis the people on your team play." Kuro said.

"Me too." Yuki said excitedly.

"Meet you afterschool."

Then they all split up to finish the rest of the day's classes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~OF~CHAPTER~4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**That's it! Sorry if it was boring! Next chapter will come soon! I'll update a lot during the break!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Encounter, Eiji Kikumaru

**Hello! PLEASE READ! If you saw the author's note go back 1 chapter and read the reposted chapter!**

**Btws! I think I might go back to writing in different POVs so my writing style might change like a lot! Enjoy~!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 5 – Encounter, Eiji Kikumaru**

The school day came to an end as the last bell rang. Yuki ran out the classroom and headed in the direction of the tennis courts with only a poorly drawn map to guide her. In the rush she tripped and hit her head. "Ouch!"

Her phone beeped loudly as she flipped open the screen rubbing her head.

_How are things in Japan Yuki? You feeling at home? If you're ever homesick just call me anytime. I wonder if Ryoma remembers me. I miss him a lot but I doubt he does. I have a lot of nice friends here you should come back to the U.S to hang out sometimes. Don't forget to bring Kuro-neko! She's so fun to tease!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Haruka_

She quietly sat there on the dusty ground reminiscing about the past in the U.S., then she all the sudden shook her head. _Oh! I have to go meet Ryoma! _She rushed to the tennis courts.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki arrived at the tennis courts and was amazed on how LAX their training was. It was nothing compared to what she did. She saw how the freshmen were just picking up balls while some of the 2nd and 3rd years were just utterly talentless. She was impressed by the regulars.

She looked to and from each individual regular player observing their skill and how their muscles were developed. Although they were all good there was one clearly superior player. She observed for a while and looked at his left arm in which he was playing with. Looking at how the arm was moving with not too much ease she saw traces of a past injury. She did a small quiet gasp. _How does this man expect to heal if he is out playing tennis?! _

"Hey! Hey! Stop spacing out Yuki!" Kuro said as Yuki lost her train of thought. "Is this little geek finished observing?"

"Be quiet Kuro!" she said pouting. "Find Ryo-kun and leave me alone."

"Fine Miss Grumpy Pants!" Kuro said as she stormed off to go get a drink from the vending machine nearby.

**Shirayuki POV**

When the strongest player, which I guess he was the captain, announced practice over I frantically searched for Ryo-kun. Maybe it's because he's so short that's why I can never find him. While looking for him I see a can flying towards me and I barely catch it before it hits my face. I notice a small yellow sticky attached to it.

_Yuki: Give it to Ryoma I'll find my way home somehow! See ya! :D _

_Kurogane_

I mentally slap my forehead. Wonderful.

My eye catches Ryo-kun small body, emerald hair, and golden eyes. I stand up abruptly and dust off my skirt. "Ryo-kun!" I call out and run towards him. I hand him the cool can.

"Thanks." He mutters as he opens it and gulps it down. I feel the glares of fan girls as I turn around to the evil stares of the 'Ryoma-sama Fan Club'.

"I'll throw that away for you." I said and quickly grabbed the empty can and ran to a trash can. Before I knew it I flipped and was on the ground with a bleeding knee.

"Fuc-" I said before covering my mouth.

"Are you alright?!" A worried voice said. "Who are you?"

"Sorry!" I said quickly and attempted to get up but fell to the ground. "I'm Shirayuki Echizen, Ryoma's sister."

"Nice to meet you Yuki-chan~! I'm Eiji Kikumaru! Here come with me I'll get you fixed up!" he said cheerfully as he let me to the nurse's office.

Gently he bandaged up the wound. "Thanks!" I said happily until I realized the time.

I jumped up and I ran as fast as I could around the courts despite the throbbing pain in my knee until I was panting for air. "Damn it!" I whispered under my breath.

"Yuki-chan~! You're such a fast runner!" Kikumaru-kun said.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyways do you know where Ryoma is?" I asked desperately.

"Doesn't he usually leave right after practice Yuki-chan?"

"Um.. Kikumaru-san you wouldn't happen to know where this is, would you?" I asked hopefully as I showed him a poor drawing of the house with the address on the bottom.

"Yuki-chan! You can call me Eiji! I'm not sure where it is on that map but I know the address. That's Ochibi's house, right? I can take you there."

"Eiji-san are you sure that's not too much trouble? If not you can stay for dinner! I don't think Rinko-san is going to be home tonight."

"Sure!" he said happily thinking, _Eiji-san? Well I guess that's close enough for now. _He smiled to himself. _What an interesting girl!_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV**

When they arrived at the house Yuki invited Eiji in. There was a pleasant smell in the air as they walked to the kitchen to see the sight of Kurogane still in her uniform (boys) wearing a pink apron standing in front of a large pot.

"Pft…" Yuki barely suppressing her laugh. "Kuro you look absolutely ridiculous! You're not meant for wearing aprons!"

"Shut up Yuki! Why didn't ya tell me that we were having guests?" Kuro said slightly turning a light shade of what her apron was.

Yuki remembered Eiji who was forgotten for a second. "Sorry Eiji-san this is my sis-brother Kurogane Echizen." She said making a quick recovery.

Just then Ryoma walked downstairs with his damp hair and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Ochibi~! How could you leave poor Yuki-chan all alone at the tennis courts with no idea how to get home!?" Eiji said.

"Oh! Sorry Yuki!" quickly changing the subject. "By the way what's for dinner Kuro?"

"Curry!"

They all ate dinner together their voices echoing throughout the big house, that was how the twins met Eiji Kikumaru a regular in Seigaku's tennis team.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~OF~CH.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Soooooo…. How was it? It was longer than usual. Sorry! Oh and if you were just really confused you obviously didn't read the note on the top!**


End file.
